Friendly Foe
by SummersSixEcho
Summary: [OneShot] The hybrid couldn't believe he had taken him out so easily. Of course, what other result was to be expected when a ghost fired a powerful blast towards a human?


**Notes:** Well, long time no see! Haven't been around this site for quite a while, but I thought I might as well share this one-shot I found while cleaning up my hard drive.

This was written (if memory serves) during season 2, so let's just ignore at the very least the series final episode for the sake of this story.

I you're reading this, thank you very much for taking your time.

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Danny Phantom" nor any of its characters._

**Friendly Foe**

Blood continued to pour out of the fatal wound on his victim's chest. He couldn't believe he had taken him out so easily, so swift. Of course, what other result was to be expected when a ghost fired a powerful blast towards a human?

Still, after all those years of bitter thoughts towards the one lying limply on the floor, of imagining how he would put an end to his existence, of planning the perfect revenge to tear his heart out, the awestruck hybrid never thought he would actually be able to kill his best friend.

He looked at his still smoking hands, realizing how inaccurate that last statement had been. He was more than capable of destroying the _world_ if he wanted to. After all, years of training with his powers taught him that there was no way he could suppress that amount of energy. Even if he was still partially alive, his human half had become the one masking his true nature: it was his ghost half the one that predominated.

The specter shook his head. That wasn't a way to justify what he just did. He murdered someone, a stranger actually. The bonds that united them years ago had disappeared completely. He no longer knew the man in front of him, though he was sure his so-called 'buddy' still cared about him up to his last breath.

Of course he would care! He didn't know the dark thoughts that lurked in the mind of his half-ghost friend! He never noticed the silent threats or the malicious glares. Obliviousness or stupidity, that was yet to be decided.

The fallen fool never even knew that his wife was still in their mutual friend's thoughts and desires.

It was all because of _her_, the unique and fascinating creature who secretly captivated this hybrid's heart. So strong and determined; so smart and beautiful... a real mystery to most, hiding behind a mesmerizing lilac gaze. There was one time in which he thought their love was mutual, but she never said a word if that was true. Everyone else even agreed they were a perfect match.

As the time passed, she decided to go with her _other_ best friend instead. No one knew how it happened, but they simply clicked, even though they were completely the opposite. But the truth is, they spent more time together and knew each other so well they became inseparable throughout the years. The three friends began to drift apart and things turned for the worse from there.

Still, there was no use in dwelling too much into the past. Not when there was an inert body in front of him, which was the obvious result of all those years of silent cursing.

True, his ghostly abilities played an important part in the rift between them. Everyone else kept going on with their lives while _he_ remained stuck. The irony almost killed his living half: he was a being full of amazing power, and yet he remained alone. No family, friend, or girlfriend to turn to when he really needed to be understood.

Anger filled him in a matter of seconds and he was glad for a moment that his former friend was dead. But looking at his broken body and realizing he was really gone was completely different from thinking and almost wishing for it. Regret immediately took over. "What have I _done_?"

This wasn't him. He used to be such a good guy; a bit short-tempered in several occasions, but he never meant to be so… _destructive._ He could blame his powers, his loneliness and bitterness. But, as much as he even wanted to pin the blame on the man he just killed, the fact remained that he was the only one responsible for the wreck that was now his life.

The one before him had always accepted him and tried to be friendly, though the half-ghost considered him nothing but a friendly _foe_ and he didn't realize that before he died.

"Why did you have to be such an idiot?" he murmured, partly directed to himself and partly to his dead 'buddy'.

The worst part was that it hadn't even been intentional, no matter how much the ghost desired to terminate with the oblivious fool's existence. Ironically, a ghost had gotten in the way and he had aimed for _it_, not the man next to the annoying spook. Perhaps killing him on accident was much worse than doing it on purpose. At least if he had really planned it, he would've probably relished on the results.

But he didn't.

_What__'__s__done__is__done_, he thought coldly, not really feeling victorious. No point regretting something he wouldn't be able to take back. Still, there was the fact that he would eventually have to take care of the wife that should've been rightfully his, had his powers not interfered.

_No, I have to wait._

First he had to decide what to do with the body.

He approached the body and took his wallet first to inspect it. Although there were credit cards and some cash, he focused his attention in the pictures inside. One of _her_, one of the married couple together with their kids, and the last one surprised him a bit. It was one of the three friends when they were much younger.

He stared at it for a moment, noticing all the obvious changes, not only physically but also in how they got along. They _had_ been happy. The smile on their faces proved it.

_Things didn't have to end up like this._

He shook his head and returned the picture once again to its pocket in the wallet, not without glancing one more time to what once had been their friendship.

_Good night, Tucker._


End file.
